


Office Romance

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets boy, but boys are dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionfreak15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfreak15/gifts).



> Thank you to my fabulous beta Fictionfreak15 for the beta and encouragement. People are not mine, written only for entertainment purposes. Written for the SoHotOutTheBed challenge.

  


**Title:** Office Romance  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://fabwords.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fabwords**](http://fabwords.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Recipient:** [](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/) , for pinch hitting  
 **Rating:** M17  
 **Word Count:** 3,400 aprox  
 **Pairing:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Boy meets boy, but boys are dumb.  
 **Notes:** Thank you to my fabulous beta Fictionfreak15 for the beta and encouragement. People are not mine, written only for entertainment purposes. Written for the SoHotBert challenge. I hope my ‘valentine’ enjoys this.

As the head of marketing, Adam and his friend Tommy, the head of design, would often find themselves the last to leave each night. They both enjoyed music so occasionally they ended a long hard week of work at a local club.

Over time they became good friends, Adam really liked Tommy, would have liked to be more than friends, but he was pretty sure Tommy wasn’t interested.

“So Adam,” Tommy drawled from his doorway. “Time for drinks.”

“OK Tommy, I’m coming, but where are we going?” Adam hated not knowing where he was going, but he loved spending time with Tommy.

“I know you like to plan everything.” Tommy teased, “But I’m not telling you, it's a surprise so just get your coat and let’s go.”

Although they would at times go to gay bars, Adam was shocked to find himself at this particular one, a gay bar notorious for its back room sex show.

“Did you know that they have ‘shows’ here Tommy?” Adam asked.

“Yes.” Tommy answered sweetly. “Want to go watch?”

“Fuck yeah” Adam answered with a grin.

Tommy was relieved that Adam was happy with his choice. Having flirted with Adam for several months now and getting no response, Tommy had decided on a big last ditch effort to get his attention. A gay sex show was a bit of a risk, but Tommy was at his wits end. He hated being so desperate and shameless, but he wanted Adam and he just knew they would be great together, but he just couldn’t get Adam to move the friendship forward.

They entered the back room just as the show started. Standing in front of the glass room the boys watch as two men acted out a spanking scene. Feeling the closeness of the other patrons, Adam crowded up close behind the smaller man, protecting him with his body as they watched a masked man turn a young twink’s backside a lovely shade of red with his bare hand.

Tommy could feel the heat coming off his friend; it was comforting knowing he was there to protect him. Tommy could feel Adam’s cock pressed hard and heavy against his back, and felt a glimmer of hope but was quickly crushed when he saw Adam's reflection in the glass window his eyes fixed firmly on the action on the other side the glass.

They laughed about the show later, blaming excessive alcohol, neither mentioning the boners they were both sporting.

Work became busier and neither men had much interaction with each other for the next few weeks. Adam was well liked at the company, with both management and staff, so Tommy was surprised when he overheard some of the marketing & design team complaining about Adam.

"I understand he's under a lot of pressure with the new campaign, but shit so are we," one was saying.

"Yeah that's right, and besides, screaming isn't going to make me go any faster," another voice added.

"I recon he just needs to get laid." This was met with laughter and good natured ribbing from the rest of the group. "God we need to get him and your boss together."

"Really? Tommy recognized this voice, it was his junior designer Ashley.

"Shit haven't you ever seen the way Lambert looks at him, smoldering."

Tommy was more than shocked to hear this bit of gossip, he was furious!

It was after 7 before both Tommy's and Adam’s teams had all gone home, Adam would still be around so he wasn’t surprised to see Adam’s office lights still on.

"Adam, we need to talk,” Tommy announced barging into Adam’s office.

"Did you really need to talk right now Tommy?" he asked, his tone clearly indicating that he hoped not."

"Well yes actually, right fucking now would be good," Tommy snapped.

Adam was surprised by the hostility. Tommy was always so calm and happy, it's one of the reasons he liked him so much. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with you?" Tommy retorted.

"Look I really don't have time for one of your games Tommy."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tommy raged, “You're the one playing fucking games you jerk!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam asked getting to his feet and running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Look I told you I was busy, why don't you…"

"Oh my god." Tommy interrupted, "Fucking Adam I'm-too-busy-for-you Lambert, well I've got news for you Adam, you’re not the only one who’s fucking busy!" Tommy was getting quite loud. Adam went around him to shut his door, keeping his back to Tommy while he tried to calm himself down. It was distressing to think he had done something to hurt Tommy, but on the other hand, ‘pissed off’ Tommy was fucking hot; all he really wanted to do was to pin him down and kiss the fuck out of him, but sadly that wasn't the relationship they had.

Taking a deep breath, Adam schooled his face into an appropriate not-lustful appearance and turned back to Tommy. "I don't know what you think I've done, but maybe it would be best if we talk about this tomorrow, when we’ve got more time.”

"No way, if you can find time to ogle me every time I walk by, then you can fucking find time to talk to me now."

"Wa, what...?" Adam stammered, "What do you mean 'ogle' you, I don't ogle you."

“Really, you’re just going to deny it.”

“Fine,” Adam relented. “Well if you don't want to be ogled then maybe you should stop prancing around here in those ridiculously tight slacks.”

“I don't prance, and you can talk, just fucking look at you with your flicked up hair and stupid long legs."

“There is nothing stupid bout my legs, you’re the one with the ridiculous long lashes, and those tatts you try to hide." Adam quipped. “Really not the best look for a business man.”

“Oh really, and you hitting on every cute boy that comes in here is real professional.”

"I have never done that. You take that back bitch!" Adam took a threatening step towards Tommy.

“No, you whore!” Tommy growled, closing the gap getting right in Adam’s face.

“Tease," Adam grabbed Tommy by the throat with one hand, the other fisting his blond hair, tipping his face up, his eyes focused on Tommy’s wet and parted lips.

Sighing and leaning in closer Tommy whispered, "I'm not teasing you, you fucking moron, I don't know how to make this...if you're not man enough to make the first move.”

Any further words were cut off by Adam’s mouth crushing against his, teeth nipping at Tommy's lips, forcing them open, licking his way deep into Tommy's mouth.

After a few seconds Tommy got with the program and was kissing him back, rough, wet and messy.

Backing Tommy up until his butt hit the desk, Adam broke off the kiss and lifted him by the waist up on the desk, pushing in between Tommy’s legs. He pressed in, chest against chest, resting their foreheads together for a moment before claiming his lips again in a deep, lingering kiss. Adam’s large hands stroked Tommy's back, moving down to his thighs and back up along his arms and neck, cupping Tommy's cheeks, breaking the kiss again and pulling back.

"So is that manly enough for you?" Adam smiled at the look of bliss on Tommy’s face.

"Hmmmmm," Tommy murmured, pushing his face into Adams neck and mouthing the taught skin there. "Less talking. More kissing." Tommy continued working his way along Adam’s jaw, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, trapping it between his teeth.

"Tommy" Adam laughed, trying to hold Tommy's advances off. “I really think we should talk about this, before we go any further.”

"No!” Tommy demanded, “I don't want to give you time to realize you don't really want me,” he finished quietly.

"Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry I let you think that. I’ve wanted you for a long time, I thought you were in love with someone else."

“Why would you think that?" Tommy looked at Adam in astonishment.

"Well you told me at the Christmas party last year that you liked someone at work, so I left you alone."

Tommy pushed Adam hard and hopped off the desk. "You." Poking Adams chest, “Are,” ‘poke’ “someone,” ‘poke’ “at,” ‘poke’ “work,” ‘poke’ this time Adam caught Tommy’s hand, spinning him around and holding him close to his chest in a bear hug, his lips close to his ear.

"Listen to me little man,” Adam’s voice dark and threatening, “if you want my cock then you had better start being nicer to me." Tommy shivered at the warm breath on his neck and Adam’s hand palming his growing cock.

"Adam, please just tell me you want me,” Tommy whimpered.

Adam turned Tommy back to face him, tipping his face up with the crook of his finger, smiling gently as he tried to assure him. "Tommy I want you, I do, I’ve wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I really do want to fuck you but only if I can date you, I like you too much to just hook up,” Looking deep into Tommy’s eyes he continued. “Can you handle that?”

"Yes, yes, yes." Tommy breathed rutting up against him. "Fuck Adam can you fuck me now though? I don't think I can wait through dinner and a movie."

"Dinner and a movie?" Adam exclaimed "My goodness you are going to be a high maintenance boyfriend."

"Yes but I'm totally worth it." Tommy smiled looking up through his long lashes with a look that extracted a low growl from Adam.

"Prove it." Adam voice was dark with lust, "On your knees and suck me."

Tommy whimpered softly as he eagerly fell to his knees, mouthing over Adam’s still clothed erection, his fingers nimbly working the belt and zipper of Adam’s trousers grabbing them by the waist and yanking them down, along with his briefs, freeing Adam’s hard cock, gasping a little at the impressive size. Tommy took a moment to enjoy the sight knowing that he was the one making Adam hard. Wrapping his fingers around the base of Adam’s cock Tommy lapped the pre come off before swallowing the head and sliding his wet lips up and down the shaft as far as he could, sucking lightly on the way up. Tommy tried to relax his jaw and throat, taking in more and more of Adam’s length with each downward pass.

"Fuck Tommy" Adam murmured as he ran his hand through Tommy’s blond hair, trying to stop himself from thrusting hard into Tommy’s warm wet mouth. "So good baby, so fucking hot."

Tommy hummed at that, sending vibrations right through Adam’s cock, bringing him closer to the edge. Pulling off to catch his breath, Tommy looked up at Adam again, catching his attention before running his tongue from the tip down to the base and lower, catching one of his balls and sucking it gently into his mouth, encouraged by Adam’s gasp. Tommy continued working on each ball with his tongue and mouth while pumping Adam’s length in long smooth motion, wet and slick with pre come and spit. When he thought Adam was close, Tommy took the tip back in his mouth, sucking on the head until he came with a long shuddering breath, filling Tommy’s mouth with cum.

"Fuck Tommy fuck are you ok fuck I thought you'd pull off fuck that was fuck." Adam babbled.

"So you want to take me to dinner now you've had a taste of how good desert will be?"

**************

Adam and Tommy decided to keep their relationship quite for a while, not sure how the company would react to two of their division leaders dating.

However things changed one night after the boys had been dating for a couple of months. Adam’s division was going through another busy period and Tommy realised that his boyfriend was becoming stressed again.

Adam was generally a good boss, but he did get tougher on the team when he was stressed, he got the best results from his team when he was calm. It was fortunate for Adam’s team that Tommy knew just how to help Adam relax.

Inviting himself into Adam’s office late on a Friday night, Tommy stood close to his desk, his eyes downcast, hands folded low over his crotch.

“Adam,” Tommy called quietly.

“Ummm,” Adam answered distantly, not looking up.

"I've been very, very bad."

It took a few seconds for Adam to process but then his eyes snapped up to give Tommy his full attention.

"What have you been doing?" Adam asked his face unreadable.

"I've been thinking naughty thoughts about you."

"Naughty how?"

"Sexual, been imagining you naked."

"I see, well that’s not very bad."

“I've also been imagining you filling my arse with your cock, filling me right up and stretching me out wide.”

"That is quite naughty Tommy." Adam agreed, his voice lowering to a growl. “I bet you touch yourself when you are thinking these thoughts don't you?"

"Yes, I grab my cock and press my fingers onto my arse."

With a sharp gasp Adam was up and crowding into Tommy's space. "You really are a filthy naughty boy, aren’t you?" he demanded to know.

"Yes."

"Well Tommy I am very disappointed in your behaviour. You understand that you need to be punished quite severely now before I can forgive you.” Adam ran his hand down Tommy’s arm. “You will feel better then won’t you?"

Not able to trust his voice any longer, Tommy nodded furiously.

"I need you to say the words Tommy."

"Yes, yes I need to be punished, please sir."

"Good boy," Adam praised, running his hand back up to Tommy's shoulder. "Now where have you been performing these wicked acts Tommy?"

"Where?"

Squeezing Tommy's shoulder firmly, "Yes. Where exactly do you have these wicked thoughts? Here in my office?"

"No, in my office," Tommy answered.

Nodding and lessening his grip Adam continued, "I don’t have time to punish you right now, I need to finish what I was doing before you interrupted me." Smirking at Tommy's disappointed expression he continued, “Go to your office, take off all your clothes and wait for me." Adam demanded, giving one more squeeze before letting go of him and going back to his desk.

Tommy hesitated briefly, trying to remember who was still working. Without looking up Adam spoke firmly, "Now. Go."

"Fuckfuckfuck," was all Tommy was capable of thinking as he rushed back to his office, shut his door and leant back against it, taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Tommy quickly undressed feeling the cool of the air conditioning prickling his skin.

***********

Although Adam did like to be in control at most times, the whole Sub/Dom thing was really Tommy’s kink. They didn’t play this way often, but on the occasions when Tommy did convince Adam to Dom him, they both enjoyed the experience greatly.

This type of play built a trust in each other and a deep understanding of each other’s needs, weakness and strengths, catapulting their relationship forward. There was no real pain in their play, mainly just dominance and submission.

Tonight was going to be a little different; they had never taken their play to a public place before. Tommy thought Adam would chase him home, not make him strip in his own office. Not that Tommy minded. The thought that they might be caught was kind of hot; he just hoped Adam wasn't going to keep him on edge for long.

"What a good boy you are, waiting all hard and needy for me," Adam spoke from the doorway.

Tommy didn't answer. He knew he wasn't allowed yet, but he smiled at the praise.

Moving right in front of him, Adam stroked the top of Tommy's bowed head. "You do still need to be punished my darling," Adam crooned softly, switching mid stroke to grab a fistful of blond hair, tugging to force Tommy to look up at him. "Stand up," he ordered, his voice rough, deep and incredibly sexy to Tommy's ears. "Did you have wicked thoughts about me in here?"

"Yes, many, many times." Tommy admitted.

"Tell me, explain yourself."

"I imagined you on that couch, laying back, reading your reports while I knelt between your legs and sucked you until you came."

"I bet you would swallow everything down wouldn't you?" With a hand on the back of Tommy's neck, Adam guided Tommy to the couch. "That was very naughty, you thinking of me like that without asking me first." Adam admonished.

Adam opened his trousers just enough to free his aroused cock as he sat Tommy down on the couch and straddled his lap, his cock just inches from his face.

"Do you know how you are going to make amends young man?"

"I'm going to suck you?"

"Well no, that would be giving you what you want now wouldn't it?" Adam reproached, holding Tommy's head in his large strong hands, keeping his lips just out of reach of his cock, Adam continued, "No that wouldn't be punishment now would it? I’m not going to allow you to have control over this. Instead, I'm going to fuck that sweet mouth of yours, going to burry my cock right down your throat and you are going to thank me for it, does that sound fair Tommy?"

"Yes, yes." Tommy licked his lips in anticipation.

"Open up sweetheart." Tommy eagerly swallowed Adam's cock as he thrust deeply into his mouth, keeping his jaw loose and throat relaxed, taking the impressive cock in to the hilt. Adam kept up the steady rhythm until Tommy's eyes began to water. "I think that's enough for now," Adam pulled out of Tommy's mouth. Gripping his spit slicked cock, he began to pump it, holding the head close to Tommy's mouth until he came, spilling his seed over his lips and chin. "So beautiful with my come all over your face."

Licking his lips to clean up as much of the warm mess as he could, Tommy suddenly remembered, "Thank you Adam."

"Good." Adam praised, leaning down to lick and kiss away the remaining mess on Tommy's face. “So very good for me.”

Climbing off Tommy’s lap, Adam went to Tommy’s office bathroom and brought back a wet towel to clean them both up. “Get dressed sweetheart,” Adam encouraged, “I want to take you home to finish this.”

Dressing and sounding just a little worried, Tommy had to ask. “God Adam, what else are you planning to do to me?”

Adam helped Tommy to finish dressing before he answered, kissing him lightly on the lips and giving his most innocent smile, “I’m going to fuck you long and hard my love.”

“Oh, of course.” Tommy groaned in mock despair, switching off the lights and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist the two walked out of the office and right into the path of the CEO.

“So you boys are working late tonight,” He observed, a small smile on his face.

“Um yes,” Adam answered, as Tommy quickly dropped his arm away from Adam’s waist as the three of them headed to the lifts.

They rode the lift to the car park in silence, Tommy and Adam exchanging nervous glances behind the CEO’s back. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the doors pinged open without further comment from their boss.

“Well good night boys,” The man offered.

“Goodnight Mr Peterson,” Tommy replied.

“’Night,” Adam murmured, searching his pockets for his car keys.

“Oh, by the way,” Peterson called suddenly, “Good to see you boys finally dating. Mrs Peterson has been praying for you boys to get together since last year’s Christmas party,” He said lightly. “I trust this won’t affect your work though,” He added a little more firmly. “And Tommy, do try and keep your clothes on in the office, the security team really don’t need this type of distraction.”

“Fucking security cameras,” Tommy grumbled.

“Might need to get a copy of that tape,” Adam laughed, slapping Tommy’s arse.

“Oh Fuck me!” Tommy cursed.

“Oh I intend to sweetheart,” Adam promised. “Many, many times.”


End file.
